New World (Map Game)
Welcome to the New World. The year in Gregorian terms is unknown, but we know it as 990. Centuries — or even millenia, we're not quite sure — have passed since we lost contact with the Homeworld. We only know it for certain as the planet on which our species was born. We know we came from another planet. It has many names. Some call it Gaea. Others call it Terra. But most people know it as Earth. According to the oldest records we could find, humans have been here for quite a while, but no one is certain how long exactly we have been around. Since the first colonies were settled thousands of years have undoubtedly gone by, so we can't exactly ask them about what our Homeworld was like. According to legend, it was a dark place, full of destruction and wastelands. In the years gone by since the first colonies were settled, expanded and then abandoned, our population now stands at over three billion, and we are spread out across the landmass of the planet. We've grown so apart in culture and politics that we have divided ourselves into what we call "nations" or "countries." Maybe they called them the same thing back on the Homeworld — no one knows for sure. Tensions have risen between the nations of the world. War looms over us. Militaries begin to mobilise. But no one wants to fight. No one wants our world to share the same fate as the one before. But all it takes is that one command to open fire... Information *This map game begins in the year 990. It has been 990 years since the first nations began to form on this planet. *Average technological level has reached what is projected to be that of the 2020s AD, as humanity has undergone another dark age since its disconnection from Earth. Nuclear weapons are common to most nations Tier 2 and above (see military tiers for details). *The planet is known as Novasol III-B. It is a large moon orbiting a gas giant, the third planet in a system of five. The star is a Yellow Main-Sequence Star. Rules *If you'd like to participate, simply put your name down as one of the nations! *Half a year passes every turn in the map game. In each turn your nation can improve three of five aspects of your nation — infrastructure, economy, military, industry or technology. If your empire has vassal states these vassals can have their stats improved independently, as they're technically separate sovereign states. *Please do not engage in sockpuppetry (using more than one account). If you do, you will be banned from this map game. *Be as plausible as you can! If it's implausible, the mods will help correct you. It is a fictional world, so don't stress if the mods think what you want will not work. *If you are inactive for a lengthy period of time, your nation may be subject to disaster scenarios created by the moderators. The nation will eventually be removed from the game entirely. *A new turn will start each day at 2230 UTC (0630 AWST). *Games will be archived every ten turns (five years). *Please be courteous and polite to other users. Do not engage in shouting or use profane comments. This is known as a flame war. If a flame war occurs all participating parties will be removed from the game and their territories put under mod control until a replacement player signs up. Instead, engage in a polite debate, and ask for a mod to mediate the discussion. Maps ;Map maker — *Only moderators may modify the map. If you feel there are any errors in the map, please notify us in the section below. *Black indicates non-player nations (NPNs). They are under direct mod control, just like a city-state in Sid Meier's Civilization is under PC control. Grey represents land that is unoccupied by an organised government, though it does not necessarily indicate the land is devoid of human life. Continents map Political map 1029 Errors Nations Primus * Respublica Romana Nova (New Roman Republic) — Vatonica (talk) 02:12, August 25, 2015 (UTC) * Confederation of Washington Bay — * Republic of the Hudson River — * Realm of Novodonetsk * Neubayerisch Reich — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' ** North Western Islands — Oniontree1 ** Imperial Colony of Rotinsel ** Imperial Colony of Heidelberg ** Imperial Colony of Toyama ** Free State of Treinhoff *** Clan Strosna *** Clan Mordechai *** Clan Goodfellow *** Clan Gabochinie *** Clan Fairfax * Darian Federation — Borealis * Borealian Empire — Victor Troska (talk) 17:18, September 4, 2015 (UTC) * Kingdom of Liberty — * Commonwealth of West Borealis — AADN, Protecting America from Potential Theats ( Stop Terrorism Today!) ( ) 14:25, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Terra Alba * Holy Empire of the White Lands —Rechardz3z * Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba —Triangle21 Orientalia * Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:28, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ** People's Republic of Mabuda — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) *If someone wants to play as this nation, just ask me! ** Republic of New Damascus — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) ** Revolutionary Central Committee of the Government of Ross — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 14:23, October 3, 2015 (UTC) *If someone wants to play as this nation, just ask me! superseded by the the People's Socialist Republic of Ross. ** People's Socialist Republic of Ross — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 08:27, October 26, 2015 (UTC) *If someone wants to play as this nation, just ask me! * Great Empire of South Orientalia — Seiga Sebastiana * United Provinces of Colnia — Sithlent (talk) 07:46, August 28, 2015 (UTC) * United Kingdom of Britannia — Erizium (talk) * Democratic People's Republic of the Zarinthians — * Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone — Dreamcaster1 * Bayyanid Caliphate —Bozistanball * Liberal and Democratic Mayan Republic * Democratic Republic of the Hausa * Fascist Republic of San Juan * Nationalist Republic of New Baghdad Minor nations on Sebastiana * Independent State of Milne Bay * Mayan Socialist Republic Terra Rossa * Clan of Ross — ** Republic of O'Brien — *** O'Brian Island and the O'Higgins Coast – Oniontree1 (talk) 20:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) * O'Brian government-in-exile – Oniontree1 (talk) 20:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) * Dukedom of Cherbourg * City State of Trenton * City State of Lampeter * City State of Buxton * Principality of Emira Minor nations on S.E.Terra Rossa. * City of Abuja * City State of Zürich * City State of Milano * City of Novoho Bel'bek * City of Tomsk Novogo * City of San Salvador Archives Moderators *—'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' * :If you would like to become a moderator, please post a message on Tim's talk page. Algorithms *War algorithm Tier lists *Military *Economy *Technology *Industry *Infrastructure 1040 Neubayern *'Rossian Lände': We begin transitioning to civilian government in our occupied territories. Rossian natives will be allowed to vote in the first elections for their respective Land's Landtag. *'Technology': Bachscom introduces a free software update to their Netglasses, Glass OS 1.5.2. 5G coverage introduction throughout Neubayern is complete. Neubayer mobile service companies begin to offer services to Donetskian users as well. *'Military': Our Dietrich-class aircraft carriers are decommissioned after almost fifty years of continuous service. Planning for a new class of aircraft carrier to replace the Dietrich-class begins. *'Economy': The Binationalbank begins a Neubayern-Novodonetsk-wide design competition for the new Krone currency which will begin circulation in 1045. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. The New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province is officially opened to the public. 5G coverage continues to be introduced throughout the nation. 1040.5 Neubayern *'Sowupko': We begin development of a new launch system, known as the Aerius series. A cargo variant, the Aerius 1, will be capable of launching the necessary components for the Aurora space station. Another version for passenger travel, Aerius 2, will launch astronauts into orbit to construct the station. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. The New Seoul 131 in New Seoul, Yazawa Province is officially opened to the public. 5G coverage is now widespread throughout the nation. MOD EVENT: Small tremors have been detected throughout Neubayern. It is thought that the tremors are centred around a large volcano in Neubayern known as Mt St Martin, previously thought to be extinct. People living in the area around Mt St Martin are urged to evacuate as soon as possible, pending a possible volcanic eruption. 1041 MOD EVENT: Mt St Martin erupts on August 2nd, 1041, around 0930 local time accompanied by a magnitude 5.2 earthquake! The resulting explosion causes plumes of smoke to enter the atmosphere, and these ash plumes reach Munich in the northwest of Neubayern by noon. All over Primus, people are finding ash collecting on their cars and roofs. The city of St Martin near the volcano was evacuated starting about a month before the eruption. However, several were unable or unwilling to evacuate, and an estimated sixty-two people perished in the eruption. Neubayern *'Diplomacy': We plead for other countries to send aid to help our people in this most desperate hour. *'Cleanup': In the meantime, we send medical aid and emergency personnel to St Martin to assist the evacuation. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Aid is sent to Neubayern to help the people affected by the volcano eruption and earthquake. 1041.5 Neubayern *'Cleanup': Cleanup continues after the eruption of Mt St Martin. However, the ash continues to circulate around the atmosphere, and it is predicted that the Orientalias will experience some ash-clouds over their skies for several days, and weather bureaus advise Orientalians to avoid going outdoors during these days. *'Sowupko': Design and construction of the Aerius system, Prometheus Space Telescope and Aurora-1 Station. The Space Telescope is surprisingly ahead of schedule, and the launch date has been moved forward to 1043. Meanwhile, the first module of the Aurora-1 Space Station, named Al'yans (Cyrillic: Aльянс; German: Allianz; "Alliance") has been completed and is undergoing testing. Launch of the Allianz is now slated for early 1042. The second module, named Wünsche (Donetskian: Cтремления, Stremleniya; "Aspirations") is well into construction and is due for launch in the middle of 1042. The first Aerius rockets are now undergoing testing. The first test launch was a success, although several tweaks still have to be made to the design before it is usable for missions. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The government in cooperation with North Orientalia, continues to prosecute anyone in South Orientalia selling copies of the an illegal film for profit. Aid is sent to Neubayern to help the people affected by the volcano eruption and earthquake. The citizens of South Orientalia are advised to be careful of the volcanic ash, and also advises that the airports do not fly their aeroplanes for the duration the volcanic ash spread to South Orientalia. 1042 Neubayern *'Military': The Kriegstag has settled upon a new design for the Dietrich-class aircraft carrier's replacement. The Saikō Genshu-class amphibious assault carrier will be much larger than its predecessor and will be powered by six nuclear fusion propellers. When complete, the carriers will be able to carry up to 80 fighter jets, 10 helicopters and 10 other aircraft each, as well as amphibious vehicles and boats for amphibious and/or landing operations. The class will be named after North Orientalian former Supreme Leader Saikō Genshu, the first class to be named in honour of a foreign leader. Construction of the lead ship, the KMS Saikō Genshu, has begun and the ship will be complete in 1047. It is hoped that Saikō Genshu himself will be able to attend the launch ceremony in 5 years time. *'Elections': The Federal Elections were held last year. The Socialist Party, having instituted many progressive new policies in the last six years, has become extremely popular and as such has been elected for a third term as Government. Janssen Wilhelm remains in his position as Reichsleiter. A proposal to extend the parliamentary term to four years is passed by the newly elected Reichsparlament and has gone to referendum. **'Result': 10. The referendum succeeds, and the parliamentary term is extended to four years. The next elections will occur in 1045, instead of 1044. *'Sowupko': The Al'yans, the first module of the Aurora-1 space station, is launched with an Aerius-1 rocket. The launch is successful, and Al'yans has entered a low orbit around Novasol IIIb. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Choi Myung-bak continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways are planned. North Orientalia: 'In an effort for eco-sustainability, and as well as preparations for dire situations, we now begin a mass campaign to install solar panels on every household and establishments. We now begin to declassify the proceedure to make lab-grown meat; In fact, we now begin exports of such meat to impoverished areas like parts of Mabuda and PSR Ross. Such meat can also now be bought in Neubayern and Zarinthia (conformed there to meet traditional dietary regulations) in the form of cold cuts, sausages, and hams. We also keep watch on out airspace and issue travel warnings to tourists going to Neubayern following the volcanic eruption. Meanwhile a magnitide 2.7 earthquake occurs near the summit of Mount Cheonbyokjeon, causing an avalanche that caused the upper streams of the Horosato river to burst its banks. No damage to our infrastructure, but many people here see this as a bad omen. The elder Saikō, now 79 years of age, was diagnosed with cardio-pulmonary difficulties. Rumors now begin to spread that a team of expert Neubayer and Zarinthian embalmers and conservators are in wait in the event Saikō Genshu breathes his last. We also give an authoritative clearance to a Colnian film company to shoot the live-action movie In Times of Trouble'', which talks about of Saikō Genshu's rise to power and the Second Orientalian War. The fomer dictator is slated to be portrayed by Willem Chen in the movie. 1042.5 '''WARNING: Players who have not posted after 1020 will be removed from gameplay. Neubayern *'Military': Four more Saikō Genshu-class aircraft carriers are ordered by the Kriegsmarine. Krupp & Andersen Marine Werke AG, the shipyard responsible for the design and construction of the ships, is open to orders from North Orientalia and other nations. Category:New World (Map Game) Category:Constructed World Category:ASB - Map Games